


Day 119

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [119]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's POV...he chooses to ignore some obvious signs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 119

"The photographs are perfectly safe."

"In the hands of a fugitive sex worker."

There is something different about you, Sherlock...what is it...are those...love...bites?? NoPe. Not interested...

"She’s not interested in blackmail. She wants... protection for some reason. I take it you’ve stood down the police investigation into the shooting at her house?"

Of course I did...the Americans tried to deny involvement until their people took their agents home...I loathe dealing with CIA...arrogant sods...

"How can we do anything while she has the photographs? Our hands are tied."

Did I just say that -

"She’d applaud your choice of words."

Really? How droll...

"You see how this works: that camera phone is her 'Get out of jail free' card. You have to leave her alone. Treat her like royalty, Mycroft."

"Though not the way she treats royalty."

John, I thought you had some sen...no...oh...ohhhhhh...but, I checked....he's not...

 

aaaaahhhhhhhhh

 

"What was that?"

"Text."

"But what was that noise?"

 

Good morning, Mr. Holmes.

 

"Did you know there were other people after her too, Mycroft, before you sent John and I in there? CIA-trained killers, at an excellent guethh."

I had considered the strong possibility...but thought the risk minimal...

"Yeah, thanks for that, Mycroft."

"It’s a disgrace, sending your little brother into danger like that. Family is all we have in the end, Mycroft Holmes."

"Oh, shut UP, Mrs. Hudson."

Oh, shit.

"MYCROFT!"  
"OI!"

"Apologies."

Sentiment...really...

"Thank you."

"Though do, in fact, shut up."


End file.
